Something Beyond
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Stiles woke up in a white room with no memory of how he got there or how long he had been there.


**Here's a new story and no I have not given up on my other ones! Sorry for making you guys wait! **

_Summary/ Stiles woke up in a white room with no memory of how he got there or how long he had been there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf._

Something Beyond

Stiles Stilinski woke to blistering lights and a heaviness upon his chest. He sealed his eyes shut, not quite prepared for such brightness. He opened them again, squinting for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light seeping through the window. His fingers twitched as if they hadn't moved for years. He twisted his head, gazing about the white room. It was sickening how clean the room was compare to his own. He reached his arm to touch his pained head, when he came upon the realization that he had some kind of tube connecting his arm to a beeping thing standing next to his white bed.

His eyes scrunched up in confusion as he reached his free arm up to touch his head. He winced as pain seemed to travel from the spot he touched all the way to his toes who seemed to be acting as weird as his fingers, which were still not functioning entirely correctly. He gazed downwards to the presence upon his chest. For a moment, the women appeared to be Lydia, but this girl was far bigger and older than the strawberry blonde he had come to know all those years. The woman's chest rose and fell in a pattern that rained more sleep down upon Stiles' warm eyes.

He brought his eyes up from the woman, looking around the room once again. He noticed his father in the corner, sporting a magazine on his lap and a beard on his face. "How long have I been out?" Stiles spoke a loud, cursing when the woman that had been sleeping on his began to awake. He felt bad for waking whoever the lady was. When piercing eyes met his own, he sucked in a deep breath, his body suddenly stopping in terror.

"Stiles?!" The woman yelped in excitement and Sheriff Stilinski sprang to life, his movements were as static and crazy as Stiles' usually were. They were both crying and that only confused the boy more.

"Mom...?" Stiles shook his head, closed his eyes, and reopened them. The woman was still there staring at him either in worry or confusion. Stiles didn't know her well enough to know which.

"Oh thank God." Stiles' haggard father was next to his bed in an instant, touching the boy's head. Stiles pulled away, looking back and forth between the two, whom continued to invade his personal bubble.

"This must be another trick," He whispered, pulling his aching hands up to his face. He counted each skinny finger, one by one. They were all there and there was not one extra.

"What the hell is-" Stiles was cut off by his mother.

"Language, Stiles." She reprimanded.

"He's been through a lot, Claudia." The sheriff reminded, touching his son's arm softly.

"What happened? Where's Scott? Or Lydia?" Stiles asked as he began to regain all the feeling in his aching toes.

"Who's Lydia?" Claudia asks looking up to John whom shrugged his shoulders.

"She's the girl i've been in love with since the third freaking grade." Stiles' eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit. Don't tell Malia I said that..." He grimaced, obviously feeling bad for what he had said. His mother appeared to be far too confused to even say something about his use of language.

"Stiles, there's no Lydia. There's no Malia..." His father trailed off, scratching the back of his neck in the way Stiles always did when he was nervous.

"Very funny. Tease the kid who just woke up from, obviously, some kind of head injury." Stiles said wincing as his headache worsened. His parents only stared at him, but this time their expressions where something deep of concern and that erked Stiles to no end.

"God, will someone just call Scott for me, please?" He whispered, shutting his heavy eyelids.

"Stiles...three years ago you and Scott were attacked in the woods by some kind of animal...Scott...he..uh...Scott didn't survive and...you've been in a coma...ever since."

**So whatcha think? Give me feedback pleaseeeee. **


End file.
